


Смерти нет

by moklebust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moklebust/pseuds/moklebust
Summary: Во время битвы в Министерстве погиб не Сириус, а Гермиона. И всё заверте...





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Месяц назад Луна думала, что больше никогда не сможет уснуть. Потому что стоит закрыть глаза — и всё окрашивается в зеленый и серебристый, как будто подсознание требует немедленно полюбить Слизерин. Серебристый — спокойное мерцание министерской Арки. Похоже на море в осенний штиль, когда небо серое, и вода переливается ему в тон. А зелёный — который раньше помнился как луг из окна или как старое мамино платье — сейчас как черта, разрывающая время на «до» и «после». Каждую ночь. Или просто каждый раз, когда она закроет глаза.

Месяц назад уснуть было просто невозможно. Сейчас она уже иногда спит. Ровно до того момента, пока разные сны не соберутся в неизменный финал: зелёная вспышка, какие-то люди — и тонкие руки с чернильными пятнами на правой, в последний момент тающие в странно-серебристом полотне. И дурацкий смех чокнутой ведьмы. И крёстный Гарри, застывший столбом посреди сражения — потому что если бы он не увернулся, то мёртв был бы он.

Лежать и смотреть в потолок — не помогает. Вообще ни фига не помогает. Ни уснуть, ни… забыть, что ли? В сентябре школа наверняка будет гудеть об этом целый год, если не больше. И вроде понятно, почему, и сама бы обсуждала, если бы не. Вот только когда непосредственный участник — всерьёз думается попросить папу переехать. И перевестись. Да вот хотя бы в Шармбатон. Так, наверное, будет немного легче.

Ужасно хочется пить. А вставать не хочется. Если закрыть глаза, можно попробовать представить, что кровать — школьная, что на полу возле неё лежит сумка и кеды, за окном лес и озеро, а через несколько часов урок у Снейпа. А дома рисунки на старых шторах, если смотреть вот так, отдаленно похожи на Тёмные метки. И комната в предрассветной темноте кажется немного зеленоватой. Сегодня ровно месяц.

Встать с кровати всё-таки — тихо и босиком, чтобы папа не услышал. И спуститься на кухню, где светлее — потому что штор нет — и цвета совсем другие. И поставить на огонь закопчённый чайник. Отсюда не видно, но за окном тревожно покачиваются сливы-цеппелины.

Месяц назад Дамблдор сказал ей, что со временем вполне можно научиться жить. С чем угодно. И как угодно. И через пару часов проснётся папа, тихо постучится к ней в комнату. И начнёт рассказывать ещё что-нибудь, а потом предложит прогуляться. Он теперь постоянно думает, что дочь в опасности. Даже на реку одну не отпускает.

Чайник прерывисто свистит. За стеной ворочается папа. В стакане плавают чаинки. Луна с опозданием вспоминает, что вообще-то хотела воды. Чёрт с ней, чай тоже сойдёт. За окном в сером предрассветном небе появляется жёлто-оранжевая полоса. Когда в стакане чая остаётся наполовину, к ней добавляется ещё и красная. Как гриффиндорский шарф.

Назад в комнату Луна идёт с закрытыми глазами. Всё равно каждую ступеньку наизусть помнит.

Теперь сон приходит почти сразу — сваливается моментально, тяжёлый и липкий, как августовская духота. До августа остаётся ровно тринадцать дней.

 

2.

Раньше ты никогда не понимала выражения «туман в голове».

Палочка Гермионы валяется у каменного свода Арки — целая. Никто её не поднял. Ты хочешь, но не можешь заставить себя к ней прикоснуться. Или подумать о Гермионе. Или заговорить с кем-то. Тебе кажется, что если ты сейчас произнесёшь хоть что-нибудь, то наконец расплачешься — и потом уже не сможешь остановиться.

Поэтому ты молчишь. И стоишь среди них, хотя не знаешь, как ещё можешь держаться на ногах. И вытираешь рукавом кровь из носа — то себе, то почему-то Невиллу. А Невилл вообще держится несколько лучше, чем ты. Конечно, это Гермиона, вот только он её не любит… ну, как девушку. Ты — да. И Рон тоже. Сейчас тебе кажется, что только Рон сможет тебя понять.

Ты не знаешь, как выглядишь со стороны, но на Рона смотреть страшно. Даром что даже лица его не видишь. Ссутуленные плечи и вздрагивающее, как в лихорадке, тело говорят сами за себя. В прошлом году Рон с Гермионой поругались на балу. Вернее, Рон на неё наорал — из-за того, что она пошла с Крамом, хотя нравилась Рону. В этом году она… в общем, он ей так и не сказал. И ты тоже не сказала.

Вы приходите к Арке снова. Сразу же после того, как всё заканчивается. Не сговариваясь спускаетесь вниз и долго ищете тот самый коридор, пока отец Рона не указывает вам дорогу. Сами вы бы его так и не нашли.

Арка всё так же зовёт тебя несколькими голосами. Теперь их на один больше.

Гарри смотрит на арку остекленевшим взглядом. И изо всех сил обнимает Блэка. Его можно понять, и ты ему даже немного завидуешь. Потому что тебе сейчас обнять некого. Не в смысле что хотелось бы, а просто… ну, чтобы вот так. Чтобы знать, что кто-то жив. Не так, как хочется знать, что живы ребята из АД, и совсем не так, как ты узнала, что жива Беллатриса Лестрейндж. Вот только ты сама не понимаешь, как.

Рон сидит перед Аркой. Люпин возится с Невиллом, у которого, оказывается, нос сломан и распух — как пчела ужалила. Джинни стоит поодаль и пустым взглядом смотрит на Арку. Ты молча обнимаешь её. Она так же молча отстраняется.

Сейчас как никогда раньше чувствуется отчуждение между вами. И ты привычно боишься, что оно теперь так и будет.

 

***

У озера прохладно, но это не чувствуется. Вообще почти ничего не чувствуется. Зато здесь тихо и никто ничего не спрашивает. А все эти звуки — шелест, плеск, что там ещё — пропускаешь теперь мимо ушей. Вот шаги не пропускаешь.

Джинни похожа на тень. Вы не обменялись ни одним словом за несколько дней, но сейчас она подходит. Сама. Ничего не говорит, просто садится рядом. Она знала Гермиону немного лучше, чем ты. Ещё до АД. Джинни не раз рассказывала, как Гарри с Гермионой гостили в Норе.

Ты не знаешь, можно ли говорить с Джинни о доме, но о Гермионе, Министерстве и школе нельзя точно. Придумать другие темы сейчас правда тяжело. Джинни, говоришь ей, улыбаясь через силу, у фестралов появились жеребята. Такие крохотные, доверчивые, и крылья ещё совсем мелкие… И осекаешься на середине фразы. Потому что теперь Джинни может видеть фестралов. И все из них, кто… ну, не видел раньше. Невилл видел. И Гарри. И ты. Рон и Джинни — нет. И Гермиона тоже. И теперь уже не увидит.

Кажется, Джинни тоже просчитывает эту цепочку. Смотрит тебе в глаза каким-то чужим взглядом, ты такой раньше у неё не видела. Потом не выдерживает, утыкается носом тебе в плечо и беззвучно трясётся. Ты гладишь её по длинным рыжим волосам и молчишь. Держишься изо всех сил.  
Непонятно только, зачем.

 

3.

На Гарри ты натыкаешься в лесу. В том самом лесу, где фестралы и жеребята. Теперь он их кормит, а ты не принесла с собой даже яблока — это потому что вообще не знала, что пойдёшь сюда. Так бывает.

— Привет, — как-то механически кивает Гарри. И кидает взрослому фестралу яблоко. А жеребёнку аккуратно отрезает кусочек от другого. Жеребята едят с рук, они доверчивы. Раньше тебе это очень нравилось.

— Они ещё мясо едят, — зачем-то говоришь ты, хотя он и так знает.

— Не смог унести, — пожимает плечами Гарри. Ты почему-то чувствуешь огромное облегчение. Потому что ещё час назад, под лавиной вопросов от других учеников, тебе казалось, что с тобой вообще больше никогда не будут говорить вот так — о какой-то мелочи, просто и спокойно. Как с другом. И как будто не было…

— Как ты? — спрашивает Гарри. Это почему-то не раздражает, вот только ты понятия не имеешь, что ответить. И понятия не имеешь, как ты. А с ним, оказывается, говорить об этом вполне нормально. Больно, конечно, но можно.

— А ты? — задаёшь встречный вопрос. Он, кажется, тоже не знает.

— Со Снейпом поругался, — вдруг с каким-то странным смешком отвечает он. — Представляешь, он, оказывается, всё знал. И про Министерство, и про налёт. И про пророчество. И Орден он вызвал.

Наверное, любого другого ученика профессор Снейп за это уже сотню раз как испепелил, думаешь ты и тебе почему-то смешно.

— А почему тогда поругался?

— Ну, если бы он сказал… что знает. Хотя бы намекнул. Мы бы тогда в Министерство без поддержки не рванули, наверное. И всё бы случилось иначе.

Ты молчишь — на этот раз потому, что недоумеваешь. Потому что очевидно, что Гарри в жизни бы не обратился к Снейпу за помощью. Даже если бы была возможность.

— Я бы так хотел её вернуть, — вдруг тяжело и глухо выдыхает он через несколько минут, когда яблоки заканчиваются, и жеребёнок тыкается по очереди вам в ладони — ищет, есть ли ещё. — Ты даже не представляешь. Если бы не я…

Тогда, в Министерстве, Джинни отстранилась. Сейчас Гарри не отстраняется. Обнимает тебя в ответ и долго и прерывисто дышит на ухо. Ты не видишь его лица, он — твоего, но ты готова спорить, что вы заплакали одновременно.


	2. Chapter 2

1.

Луна постоянно находит на кровати новые книги. Папа то ли архивы домашние раздраконивает, то ли где-то их покупает. Первое вероятнее, потому что он постоянно дома, а книги в основном старые. А ещё он, кажется, вообще не смотрит, что именно отдаёт. Потому что за последние два десятка дней у Луны в стопке возле кровати скапливаются абсолютно не сочетаемые вещи: сказки барда Бидля, древние учебники по разным предметам и куча какой-то темномагической литературы. А на календаре уже середина августа, лето почти кончилось, и вот учебники ей сейчас точно на фиг не сдались. Тем более такие — протёртые практически до дыр, и текст написан вручную, и из-за возраста учебника букв в некоторых местах даже не видно. А на паре страниц вообще пятна, подозрительно похожие на кровь.

А сказки в детстве каждый вечер читала мама. Вернее — не читала, а рассказывала. Эти же самые, как в книжке, только постоянно изменяла конец или какие-нибудь мелочи. В общем, на книгу со сказками Луна даже не смотрит. Если сейчас ещё и маму вспомнить, то точно накроет.

Когда умерла мама, Луна не плакала. Была ещё маленькая и ни черта не понимала. Плакала только немного позже, когда папа сказал, что мама больше не придёт. И не дорасскажет ей сказку — там что-то про лес, кажется… И тогда Луна ещё не знала точно, что такое смерть, поэтому, да, плакала из-за дурацкой сказки, а не из-за мамы.

Сейчас всё иначе. И многое, наверное, можно отдать за то, чтобы не понимать.

Книг, которые Луна по тем или иным причинам не будет читать, правда слишком много. Вот к Тёмной магии притрагиваться вообще не хочется лишний раз. Это не из-за Амбридж, конечно. Просто Тёмная магия — это Волдеморт. И смерть. И всё то, что произошло в Министерстве. И даже если бы вся эта дрянь могла вернуть Гермиону… наверное, никто из них бы не осмелился. Потому что переступать черту — это необратимо.

Луна не переступит. Максимум — порог дома. Сегодня папа чем-то настолько занят, что с утра не выходил из комнаты. Так что можно, наверное, сходить хотя бы к подножию холма — ни за чем, просто прогуляться. А то иногда папина забота ощущается ничуть не лучше, чем контроль той же Амбридж. Ну просто как собака на цепи, честное слово.

***

На улице жуткий ветер. И облака собираются в стаи, как будто чтобы напасть. Под ногами проскальзывает изумрудная ящерица и скрывается в траве. Оказывается, когда небо тёмное и низкое — это даже немного уютно. Как дома по вечерам, если свет выключить. Если бы только не было тяжёлых капель, барабанящих по голове и плечам с некоторой яростью. Мокнуть не хочется.

Что-то грохочет. Нечто среднее между шагами по лестнице и громом над холмом. И дверь в комнату приоткрыта, хотя Луна точно её закрывала. И если лечь на кровать и смотреть в потолок, то он — как небо на улице, высокий и тёмный, разве что озоном не пахнет. А ещё на кровати лежит новая книжка. На этот раз даже, вроде бы, не темномагическая. Правда, название прочитать всё равно не получается — витиеватые полустёршиеся буквы на обложке и корешке то ли меняются, то ли просто слишком мудрёные.

Впрочем, книгу Луна честно открывает. Вернее, только обложку. И фамилия автора, вроде, ни о чём не говорит. А книга, кажется, о какой-то мистической чепухе, то есть об артефактах и чём-то подобном. То есть тоже совершенно не то, что хотелось бы читать. А первый пункт в оглавлении вообще о волшебных палочках. Детский сад, да и только.

Книга падает на пол. Луна свешивается с кровати, чтобы её поднять и хотя бы в общую стопку положить, и замирает. Потому что книга при падении, оказывается, открылась где-то на середине: на правой половине картинка, на левой какой-то текст. На текст вообще всё равно. А вот на дурацкой иллюстрации — арка. Вернее, Арка, потому что это совершенно точно та серебристо-каменная дрянь из Министерства.

Хоть что-то полезное.

От книги Луна отрывается только спустя час — когда главу про Арку перечитывает раз, наверное, в пятый. На самом деле, конкретных фактов там мало. В основном какие-то невнятные отсылки к другим книгам. Или фразы вроде «N, описывая Арку, во многом ошибается».

Но на одном из абзацев, как говорится, сердце ёкает, хотя и конкретного в нём ровным счётом ничего. «В Арку вошедшие выйти должны не позднее третьего дня и дверь запечатать наглухо, а иначе ни мёртвые, ни живые света белого не увидят». Но даже от этого невнятного в груди что-то разгорается — как будто направление указывает, что ли. И Луна, наспех зашнуровывая кеды, искренне надеется, что всё верно поняла.

***

Папа что-то пишет за столом. Луна почти уверена, что он запретит — ради её безопасности, разумеется. Но сказать надо хотя бы для вида.

 — Я пойду прогуляюсь, пап.

 — Ты ведь только что пришла?.. — рассеянно уточняет он, отрываясь от листков и закусывая кончик пера. 

— Хочу ещё побродить, пока дождь. Люблю дождь, — пожимает плечами Луна и сразу же уходит. Пока папа не вспомнил, что вообще-то дождь она терпеть не может.

2.

В Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул есть библиотека — маленькая, но хотя бы вообще есть. Библиотекой заведует мадам Липман. Она совсем не похожа на мадам Пинс — маленькая полная женщина, прямо как добрая колдунья из какой-то магловской сказки. Мадам Липман сквиб, но всё равно собирает к себе в библиотеку разнообразную магическую литературу — потому что деревенька полумагическая, и травить, если узнают, не будут. А ещё она обожает Луну. И поэтому, наверное, ей поможет. Ну, или придётся ждать до школы и Запретной секции.

— Привет, девочка, — ласково улыбается мадам Липман, едва Луна переступает порог. — Ты сегодня за чем? Давно не заходила…

Конечно, прямо сказать «я хочу вернуть человека из Арки» — нельзя. И вообще про вернуть нельзя. Поэтому Луна молча протягивает книгу с ажурным кленовым листом вместо закладки. На главе про Арку. Мадам Липман только вздыхает.

— Бедные дети… Так и знала, что ты придёшь. И книги уже подготовила. Когда такое… мда. В общем, будь здорова.

Это даже не удивляет. Нет, на самом деле. Это просто ни фига не удивляет, потому что, спрашивается, подобные совпадения — точно не нарушение каких-нибудь там магических законов?.. Луна сгребает внушительную стопку со стола и сдержанно благодарит библиотекаршу. На самом деле хочется подпрыгнуть. Или обнять её. Надо будет в следующий раз принести какой-нибудь выпечки — исключительно в качестве демонстрации нежных чувств.

Неужели интерес к Арке и впрямь так очевиден?..

***

А вечером неожиданно заглядывает Джинни. Поднимается в комнату, садится на кровать и обхватывает ладонями горячую кружку так отчаянно, как будто от этого напитка её жизнь зависит.

Вообще Джинни выглядит неважно. Ещё хуже, чем когда они виделись в последний раз — то есть когда разошлись по домам, вернувшись из школы. Такое ощущение, что она всё время плакала. Впрочем, Луна и сама до вчерашнего дня…

— Представляешь, нас мать в школу отпускать не хочет, — пожимает плечами Джинни. — Говорит, раз мы влезаем в такие вещи, то она будет нас на дому учить. Это ещё Билл дома, а то бы я с ней поругалась, честное слово. Как будто это мы виноваты…

— Мы с этим справимся, — обещает ей Луна и почти даже не врёт.

Джинни допивает чай залпом. И медленно ставит пустую кружку на пол. И вообще ведёт себя почему-то так, как будто надо сказать что-то неприятное, но ужасно не хочется.

— Ты какая-то… другая, что ли? — с недоумением фыркает она, глядя на Луну, как будто раньше её никогда не видела. — Понять не могу.

Луна только плечами пожимает. Говорить об Арке и книгах пока не хочется. Потому что если вдруг не выгорит… В общем, лучше пока так. До сентября пятнадцать дней, и вот если всё правда сложится так удачно, то она обязательно расскажет.

Под кроватью, прямо возле ног Джинни, лежит ещё одна стопка книг.

***

К ночи за Джинни приходят братья. В смысле, сразу двое — Фред и, кажется, Билл. По очереди крепко обнимают Луну — это ещё зачем? — здороваются с папой и уходят втроём. Джинни, которую немного трясло всё это время, как-то успокаивается. Даже улыбается на прощание. Луна опускает тяжёлый металлический засов и снова поднимается к себе.

Сначала Луна думает, что не её одну контролируют. И Рона, наверное, так же. И Невилла — у того вообще бабушка, его, наверное, и на пять минут из поля зрения не выпускают. И как будто осознание приходит вот только сейчас. Волнуются за всех. Кроме, может быть, Гарри. Его тёте с дядей наверняка и в голову бы не пришло это делать. И волнуются ещё сильнее, когда детей нет дома. И если бы кто-то из них…

«Я бы так хотел её вернуть», всплывает в голове голос Гарри — так чётко и ясно, как будто он говорит это прямо сейчас и здесь. Никто из них, кстати, не встречал родителей Гермионы после Министерства.

Дождь давно закончился. Из окна видно два шарика света и три крохотные фигурки, идущие по полю. Рука Билла лежит на плече Джинни, и от этого почему-то становится немного легче.


End file.
